Pranking the Prankster
by texaskid
Summary: Just a quick one shot I wrote about what happens when Fred and George try to take on a Prankster. Happy birthday boys.


_**Here you go a present for April Fools' Day and for Fred and George's Birthday. I solemnly swear Fred and Sirius never died and April Fools' Day is the best holiday in the world. I don't own them. Hope you like it. **_

It seemed like just another day at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes but that meant that anything could and probably would happen.

"Megan. Megan. Meg." Twin voices hissed as she walked past the back store room. The girl in question looked around but couldn't see anyone so she shrugged it off and continued to walk until a hand shot out and dragged her behind the curtain.

"Holy Merlin," Meg said putting a hand over her heart as she saw twin red heads grinning at her. "Fred, George what do you want?"

"Your help," Fred answered slowly retracting his hand from his girlfriend's arm.

"You of all people should know what tomorrow is." George said. Meg nodded.

"We need your help to prank Mandy." Fred said.

Meg ran her hand through her dark brown locks and stared at the men in front of her in disbelief. "You want my help to prank my mother? Do you know what you're asking? She is a pranking genius, out pranked the Marauders and you want to prank her on _the_ pranking holiday of the year? Have you lost your marbles?"

"They're around here somewhere." George smirked.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Meg said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Pet, you know any good prankster won't mind being pranked. In fact—" Fred said.

"They'd appreciate a great prank." George said.

"Then they'll get you back and put me in the middle of it. I don't want to be in the middle of a prank war between my parents and my boyfriend and best friend." Meg said. "Fred, Love, I love you and your pranking spirit, that's why I fell in love with you in the first place but she is my mother."

"Just get us in the house." George begged.

Meg looked from her best friend to her boyfriend then sighed. Though she knew she shouldn't get involved she did anyway. "Mom and Dad have an open door policy. I know I'm going to regret this but the best way to get a bed to stay in at Mom and Dad's place is to go out drinking. Tell her you were out partying for your birthday and you were too drunk to apperate or floo home. Mom will not mind you staying. You don't even have to tell her the night before. You can just drop in and the next when she asks just tell her that. However you might want to try to get dad in on your side otherwise mom will get him and you'll never prank her."

"Thank you love," Fred said pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Now get back to work. I don't pay you to snog your boss." George said.

"You don't pay me at all." Meg said.

"We don't?" George asked.

"I could have sworn we did." Fred added.

"You give me a place to stay and food to eat and access to Fred's personal account and I am sleeping with Fred but in a conventional way no you two do not pay me." Meg said. "Promise me you'll be careful tomorrow."

"You know your mom won't seriously hurt us." Fred said.

"But my mom isn't as strong as she was once. The last baby nearly put her in a coma if she hadn't been born so close to the 30th. Her transformation was also two days ago so she's been weaker than normal lately."

"Love, we know how far to push it." Fred said. "I promise we won't go too far."

"Same here," George said.

"Thank you. Now I do have to get back to work. I can't keep abusing the excuse that I'm sleeping with my boss so I don't have to work." Meg left the store room and George fixed his brother with a hard stare.

"You and Meg have been dating for how long?" George asked.

"Since she was 15 but not without our fights."

"And you've been sleeping together for how long?"

"That's none of your business. Where are you going with this?" Fred asked.

"Don't you think it's time to make my best friend my sister-in-law, permanently?" George asked.

"Tomorrow night." Fred said walking to the painting of his late brother Percy. He whispered to the painting and it swung open revealing the twins' safe. Fred pulled a black box from inside and turned showing the contents to George. "The Jeweler said that it's the one she was looking at when she was in with you a few days ago."

"It is. She loved it. She loves you ya know."

"I know." Fred said.

Later that night they dropped by Number 12 but didn't see anyone awake. They went upstairs taking their old room that they had shared which now was a lot brighter than the normal dark and dank that they had been used to during the war.

The next morning Mandy was making breakfast for her and Sirius when her utensils started spinning around the room. Mandy smiled softly and grabbed the spatula out of the air and felt arms snake around her waist.

"Morning handsome," Mandy said.

"Morning love," Sirius answered kissing her cheek.

"What's with the magic? I know it's April Fool's Day."

"Not me babe. Really and the babies are still asleep."

"Yeah well we're the only ones here." Mandy said putting eggs on a plate.

"No we're not." Sirius said.

"What?" Mandy asked. At Sirius's raised eyebrow Mandy closed her eyes and let her cat senses take over. "You're right. Morning boys," Mandy called. Fred and George entered the kitchen smirking. "Put it right and happy birthday."

The utensils settled in their rightful places and Mandy made up some more eggs and sausages. The four plates settled on the table as a four year old rushed into the kitchen. "Morning Devin," Mandy said.

"Morning Mommy," Devin answered. "Uncle Freddy, Uncle Gorge." Mandy smirked as her son still mispronounced George's name.

"Morning bud," George answered as he grinned at the boy who looked like the spitting image of Sirius, his father.

"I know what you boys are here for. Let me tell you. This means war. Pick your side Sirius." Mandy said.

"Uh...Well, pass it on to the next generation or be nice. Well Mandy did once tell me never bet against her and never try to prank her. Sorry boys. I can't go against Mandy." Sirius answered.

"Then it's on." Fred said.

"Oh it's on." Mandy agreed.

The day was spent with pranks flying between the two sides. New pranks and old ones. Classic pranks were mainly Mandy's style and the boys used both new and classic. When Remus dropped by at Noon with Teddy for a play date with Devin, Fred and George pulled him in on their side. He helped them for a few hours but finally had to get Teddy home. He left them with a bit of advice. "Go simple. It's the only way to beat her."

The boys tried but still hadn't managed to prank Mandy. Sure they had gotten Sirius plenty of times and played a gentle prank on Devin but they still found Mandy unable to get.

By the time everyone had showed up for the party the boys were feeling down and not at all sure they could ever prank Mandy. Just before cake and presents Fred and Megan slipped away upstairs and out onto the roof. They watched the stars peak out and Fred finally turned to her.

"You know I love you." Fred said.

"I love you too." Megan answered.

"You've been my world for years and I love you more than anyone else. I can't think of a better present that you could give me than promising that you'll love me forever. Megan Black, will you marry me?" Fred asked presenting her the ring. Megan swallowed then nodded. Fred kissed her deeply then slid the ring on her finger. A while later between snogging and holding each other Megan suggested they get back to the party. When Fred and George blew out the candles on the cake a small explosion occurred.

Both boys jerked back and Mandy grinned.

"What in the world?" Molly asked.

"What happened to the presents?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked and saw the presents were now smithereens.

"Never prank the prankster queen." Mandy said.

"Our...Mandy that was..." George started.

"How could you?" Molly glared.

"That's epic." Fred said. "I never would have thought—"

"The presents. So cool. And unexpected." George said. "This is just a prank right?"

Mandy waved her hands as though opening curtains. "Just empty boxes." Mandy said as the presents reappeared.

"That's brilliant." Fred said.

"Speaking of brilliant: I heard you asked someone something," Sirius said.

"Yes and Megan gave me the best present ever. She agreed to marry me." Fred said.

After a round of congratulations the boys opened the rest of their presents and Mandy handed them a small book shaped present at the end of the night.

"We concede." George said.

"You are the best prankster." Fred agreed.

"Thank you. But this will help." Mandy said.

George pulled the paper off and grinned. "1001 ways to prank a prankster." George said.

"Yep. It's how I learned. It'll help you guys next time you try. It's been a well fought battle. I congratulate you both on your effort."

"You always were our favorite Professor." George said.

"And our favorite Marauder," Fred said.

"Happy Birthday boys," Mandy said.

**_So tell me what you think. I wrote this in about three hours. Hope you enjoyed it. Also if you liked Mandy here check out her full story in _Could Be Blacker. _The story is on my profile. _**


End file.
